The Shamanic Fantasy: A Legend through Time
by tenshi-shoujo013
Summary: A story which bridges modern and fantasy: my dream of Shaman King!
1. Chapter One

**A/N:**** Another Shaman King Fanfic. I won't stop till I finished one! This one may be out-of-this-world (well, mostly of SK's theme is not in our world… if you belong…) and this states that nothing hinders love? Dunno! Just read along till you find it naturally good. Hint: this is a fantasy… but don't worry I'll simply include shamanic powers, but of course.**

**Disclaimer:**** I never owned Shaman King. Everybody knows it belongs to Hiroyuki Takei. But I hope everybody knows this fic is ****mine.**

**The Shamanic Fantasy: A legend Through Time**

**Chapter One:** The Historical Events wherefrom it started:

                                          The Asakuras

Amidst the darkness of the night, a man in a white robe ran out from a monastery-like building. Many men followed him and they all shouted out at him. 

And on this man's hands were some sort of ancient scroll that contains paraphrases by other important powerful shamans from long time ago. The notes are in different writing. Only he could understand it. 

"Hao! You couldn't do this!" yelled one "that is a clan secret concealed in the monastery to keep it from hurting! Those notes must not be used!"

"Hah! Now I can diminish the whole mankind!!!!" he shouted back loudly "soon I'll make this whole land edible for all shamans alone!"

"You can't do that Hao Asakura!" one bravely faced him. And in an instant, the fire consumed the man. 

"HUMANS! They all are a big misfit into this world! The weaklings must not live! In the world I'm gonna create, no weakling shall live!" 

He laughed at his words triumphantly. Then he had some minions and formed a group of shaman priests that will create a new world, using the destructive, powerful dogmas released in time. 

At that time every human is killed, bloodily and forcefully. Hao was once the best shaman priest  located at Japan, and now he is greedily claiming the whole world as his, and only his using the secret notes to own the great spirits that rule fate and destiny… he is discontented of only having the title as the most powerful creature, thus, planning all of this.

"We must stop him," said the head of the shamanic priests that time. 

"We mustn't consider all of his abrupt selfishness. We need to disperse him quick, or it will be too late… though it's hard for us… he must be subdued."

A lady overheard the conversation, and ran away to find Hao. She is an itako of the Asakura courts. Her family has been faithful to their clan ever since, and she needs to pay all their kindness to them by working for them. But most certainly is her unconditional love for Hao Asakura… the original Hao she met, years ago…

/a flashback/

_"Good morning, sir. This is Chiemi, our daughter. We've trained her to work here, and I know that she can do housework now."_

_"Very well then, Chiemi must work at the monastery with her mother," the head of the Asakuras said._

_Passing by the garden, she spotted a lad concentrating hard on his furyoku, and trains himself silently in meditation. The first time he saw a young shaman priest at the monastery. _

_She eyed him carefully with glee and watched his manly moves using his oversoul technique using fire. Impressed by the lad, Chiemi found her afraid of the fire the oversoul emits. _

_She decided to go away then. Suddenly the lad came up to conversing with her._

_"Why leave?" he asked "Spirit of fire is not that scary…" then he hold Chiemi's hand and let her touch the oversoul. The fire didn't burn her out. It is just warm. She merely smiled at the touch… the warmth she never felt before. Then the lad smiled at her._

_"New?"_

_"Hai…" she began "I came from Kanagawa."_

_"What's your name?"_

_"Chiemi…" _

_They became friends until they loved each other…_

_/_end of flashback/

Chiemi loved Hao and he also loved Chiemi. Arriving at the place where Hao is studying the secret notes, he welcomed her with a smile. 

"Chiemi! Time will come and we'll own the whole world! I can give you everything you want!" he replied and looked at the girl, whose eyes are watering.

"The Asakuras… they will subdue you…" she said softly enough for him to hear.

"As long as I have this," he began… 

"Stop it!" Chiemi cried "it all began when you became different!"

"Chiemi! All I want is…"

"And what do you want, Hao Asakura?" the priests and his relatives are there.

Chiemi can't help but sob. Then the events become quick as the shamanic battle began. Hao alone, fighting with the few knowledge he learned and from his own. Until the powerful force made by Hao's enemies… Chiemi protected him… and that was likely to be called a 'suicide'.

"Hao… I know you only want things for our good…" she began weakly "but please, if I die…"

"No! You won't!!!" he shouted "I'll give you some of my furyoku and…"

"But I don't have the will to…" she said "this… is… enough… if thousands of lives will be lost… I saved you to…"

She fainted and died. The Asakuras think Chiemi is as silly as some of Hao's minions. They didn't know their affair. Chiemi didn't even finish her words. 

This made Hao angrier at the same time guilty of himself. He hated them all. The Asakuras, priests… everyone! He stood up and said:

  
"You can't subdue me now… but no matter what happens to me right now…"

He began "I am going to return exactly 500 years from now. You can only subdue me if you can fulfill the legend… I shall cast out agony and fear when that time comes… and own the great spirits as well…" he ended up melancholically. 

And then he disappeared like the wind… and a cold breeze was left…

And so, the legend was researched by the shamans and the court priests. They found out that the legend therefore appears on 175 years after. 

The Asakuras became a royal family that time already. And the problem is: the legend won't come up together at Hao's said time. The legend and Hao won't meet.

After some time, a new hope was formed. Though the legend appears to be related to the twin babies of the royal family of Asakuras… still, there is some way, the twins are destined to break the curse of the past Hao Asakura. 

It had never been that easy for Princess Keiko and Prince Mikihisa to let go of their sons' and their fate… and its fatal conditions, though it hurt them. Someday and as long as their princes have the heart to do the assigned will, it will be better. 

More of the circumstances this past Hao Asakura made was his plan to _return after 500 years._. But they are not born near the exact year, and it won't happen yet.

The Asakuras must protect their princes. In order to ensure that they'll reach 500 years, they need to be apart: from the royal family , to be sent at the future before the said 500 years. But one will follow them, and will guide them when the time is near. 

The boys will have to live normal lives first as kids. They have nothing to do to guide them, though they are blood related, because of the legend… no one must tell them the bare truth… only to train them.

But what fears them is what would happen to them at the future? Who will take care of them? Still they need to watch them from their time to the time the boys will go. And this is how the legend of the Shamanic Fantasy began…

**… To be continued**


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N:** Same as my remarks, I am a **DISCLAIMER** from somewhere to release my imagination kept for… days.

**The Shamanic Fantasy: A legend Through Time**

**Chapter Two:** The Future

"Yoh, better wake up or do you think I need to pull you from there, huh?" 

"Nee… 5 more minutes, Oniichan!" yelled the other sleepily.

Crossing his arms, Hao left his brother on his room. He stared evenly at the window of Yoh's room. Thirteen in age, the twins live in an apartment in Tokyo's suburbs. 

Living a happy life with their Otousan… and studying in the nearby Junior Highschool, they seem contented on how life is going on. They only have their mother's picture, whom their dad told them that died after they were born.

"… Daydreaming?" their dad asked as he opened the slide door. "You two will… hey, Yoh!"

Hao pointed on the futon where his twin is lying comfortably. Their father sighed on the view, it's always been like that, and the boy never learned his lesson.

"Wake up or you'll get scolded by your sensei!" 

He pulled him out of the futon. 

The boy reluctantly fixed his beddings. After a while the boys came rummaging for their uniform, and you'll notice the room is a mess. 

Afterwards going down the stairway, they ate breakfast and hurriedly wear their shoes. 

"Ja Okaasan!" the boys bade to the beautiful woman's picture located on the golden frame rested on the China cabinet. "Ja Otousan!"

"Take care!" he bade too. After that, he looked at the frame intently.

"For 13 years… I've kept it, Yoko."

"I'm glad you came over!" Tamao Tamamura welcomed her cousin Anna Kyouyama as she approached her smiling and happily.

It has been 5 years since Anna left for China. She used to live at Tamao's house while her parents are abroad (At China) and they really get along well. 

Anna lived with Tamao since young. Now she comes back because her parents bought a house at Tokyo already.

"And why won't I fail my cousin's request?" she answered as she smiles happily at her. She brushed her blonde hair with her hands.

"Don't you worry; our school is a real good school. You'll learn to get along with the students there." Tamao asserted "and if you want I'm gonna tour you after class."

"That's cool! And if we have time, can we go round Tokyo?"

"Why not?" 

Tamao and Anna walked happily towards the school building.

"So where is the school you're telling me, oniichan?" Pirika asked her older brother.

"It's near… about 40 steps, Pirika" Horo Horo answered.

"Why do we need to go here at Tokyo?" Pirika cried as she grudgingly moved her feet. "We have a good life there at Sapporo!"

"You know that we inherited the property left here by our Otousan…" he began "and we shall use it. Besides, we have better future here at Tokyo."

Walking freely on the streets of Tokyo, Yoh with his hands rested on his head and Hao silently appreciating nature. And as usual, Yoh listens to his orange headphones and he listens to music, of course.

Heading to their school, the two of them proceeded to their classes. Hao and Yoh are in separate classrooms, because they might confuse their teachers. 

As Yoh passed by the classroom of Hao, he bade him and a pink-haired girl entered the door. Yoh collided with a blonde who angrily stared at him. Then he proceeds to his classroom, where the blonde went too.

"Are you following me?" she asked as she faced him.

"No," he bravely answered as he grinned. "Actually, that's the way to my classroom."

The girl looked at the last room left. Room 2-B… she was embarrassed that she, a new comer scolded an old student who will be her classmate.

She coolly went in the classroom.

"New?" Yoh asked him suddenly.

She nodded. 

_Why do I need to talk to him after he answered me philosophically and I looked like a fool in front of him?_

"I'm Yoh," he introduced properly "what's yours?"

"Kyouyama Anna…"

He smiled at her. Anna thinks he's just simply mocking her. She rolled her eyes. Her simple sarcastic ways surely attracted his attention. She is a newcomer yet she valiantly shows herself in an incredible personality.

"To begin, I want everyone to welcome the newcomer warmly. She's Anna Kyouyama, and she just arrived from China." The teacher began.

Everyone's glances turned to the blonde who is calmly appreciating their concern. Then Yoh was startled, looking at her straightly. Wondering if she's a Chinese or what.

"Hmmm…" he thought as he scratched his head. "I think not…"

"Yumeno!" the teacher yelled. The stunned boy who was drowned in his neglected thoughts stood up, unwillingly and clueless. He faced his sensei, still with glee…

"Yes sir?"

"Aren't you listening? I have been asking you 3 times to solve for he equation!"

Loud laughter filled the classroom, and even made Anna laugh.

"Such a careless moron…" she thought and scowled at him. Then still left him no clue.

Then break came, and still some of the students remain bickering about Yoh and the way he acted a while ago. Some find it very funny. Of course he didn't care. Same innocence is within him, but you can't tell his hidden specialties.

Anna, who was trying to find Tamao's room suddenly came up colliding with Yoh on the corridor.

"Lost?"

"Shut up…" she mocked in the relentless words she left.

"Let me help you find the person." He regarded, taking his sight at the classrooms.

"Are you a clairvoyant?"

"Of course not!" he cried as he stretched his arms up high, lazily "I wouldn't be somewhat like that."

Then he walked ahead of her. Anna can't help but follow his lead.

"What year?"

"2nd."

"Section?"

"A."

"Oh, alright. It's located at the 2nd floor and west wing. My twin is there too." He said and as they walked to the room of 2-A…

"… speaking of good timing,"

"Yoh!" Hao called him. "nee, who's with you?"

Beside Hao is Tamao. Hao and Tamao are friends since first Year. Anna, who was startled, was called by her cousin.

"Nee Anna!" I didn't think you'll get along well with Yoh-kun!" 

"With him?" she sarcastically exclaimed. "No!"

Tamao just smiled. She thinks that Yoh finally found his matchmaker. 

_The one who doesn't consider his naive attitude.__ It's Anna Kyouyama. _

"So I think it would be better if we'll take our break now." Hao cleared things off. "so, shall we?"

"Of course!" Yoh exclaimed excitedly. They walked through the large campus. Then Yoh noticed that two blue-haired students seem to get lost in the compound proper.

"Oniichan! I told you the canteen is on the other side!"

"Will you simply follow your brother?" the spiky blue-haired said.

"Excuse me?" Yoh began and it took the attention of both of them. 

"do you intend to find the canteen?"

"Ah… yes, are you a member of the student council here to help us?" Horo Horo asked as he looked at him.

"Well, no, but I am willing to help." He replied and he grinned.

_"And what does the social aide plan again?"_ Anna whispered.

"Thanks, Yoh-san…" Pirika said.

"There are only few people like you," Horo Horo said "May Kami-sama bless you. Anyway, I think we came from the same class… we only got late, so I wasn't mentioned."

"Great!" Yoh exclaimed "it would be better if you discuss to me more about Sapporo… I haven't got there…"

"And you tell about Tokyo." He added. "I think we should go now to the class…"

"Yup, so long…!" Hao bade them.

"Anna you should go with your classmates now." Tamao said and smiled.

Anna took a look at the two boys. They are happily chit-chatting all the way to their class. Horo's endless tales about the forests really amazed Yoh.

"How about you, Kyouyama, tell us something about China…" Yoh asked her. "please!"

Anna looked at him. __

_What would I tell? Fantastic tales? Legends? _

Her sarcastic glance turned to Yoh, and she shooked.

"I suppose you learned from your Social Studies teacher…" she replied, and went off.

"But I am always sleeping in class, Kyouyama…!" he said and smiled boyishly. "please!"

She sighed and afterwards came closer to him.

"No. That's your problem."

She smiled sweetly and moved towards the classroom.

Then Horo Horo shrugged and stared at Yoh.

"Women…" Yoh replied as he sighed. "let's go, tomodachi! Nee, what more stories can you tell?"

"One day, me and my sister are walking from a field! Then we met a cute, little pal named Kororo!"

"Is it a dog?"

"No!" he replied "let me tell you something… Koro is not… well, I'll tell you later…"

Their sensei is there already.

"Oh man, Horo!" Yoh cried "promise me you'll tell, huh?"

"Hai."

After Class, Pirika and Horo kept on arguing.

"No, Oniichan. We mustn't let him meet Koro-chan!" Pirika insisted.

"As if he can see…"

"Then you'll be shamed!"

"I won't actually let them meet," he began "an ordinary human can't see---"

  
  


"Nee, ain't this creature a cute one?" Yoh said as he talks to Kororo!

"Y-Yoh-san?" Pirika asked as she was surprised. "you can see--"

"What do you mean? I see these stuff beginning I was young!" Yoh exclaimed. "that's normal for me and my twin."

"Ano… you must be…" Horo paused.

****** to be continued******


End file.
